


Rain

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: oihina if u rly squint rly hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was lost in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of the rain au idea that i had a while back that i'll probably never write but have this anyway
> 
> the au is based on the song Ribcage by Crywolf & Ianborg

Oikawa absolutely hated rain. He hated the swooshing of the drops, the _plick_ ing sound of them hitting the ground. He hated the way it soaked his clothes, leaving him cold, shivering, feverish. But most of all, he hated what it reminded him of.

Loss.

Every time he’d reach his hand out, so close to grabbing what he wanted and holding it close, only to have it torn away from him and to return here - back to the pouring rain. He couldn’t remember what the sky looked like before it was filled with dark, oppressive clouds. There was no thunder. There was no lightning. There was only the rain.

He doesn’t recognize the person in the portrait the puddles paint for him. The drops of rain distorts the image, making it wobble and wave and transform into something disgusting and grotesque. He hates that image, almost as much as he hates the rain distorting it. 

And yet, he still dives in. He searches for the sun within the puddle. And each time, he sees a glimpse of it - something bright and warm. He swims towards it, like the prey of an angler fish in the deep, dark ocean. But the light is torn away from him, and yet again he’s sent back to the pouring rain.


End file.
